1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to a multi-level checkerboard game and method of play.
2. Related Art
Draughts is an ancient game, the origins of which, are not completely clear. However, early references to Draughts are found as early as 1600 B.C. in Egyptian paintings. The game of Draughts has historically been played on a single two-dimensional playing surface, with the exact arrangement of the playing surface changing over time. It was not until about 1100, possibly in the south of France, when the game was played on a chessboard. During this time, the game was played with twelve pieces on each side of the board and remains customary in the United States today. It was not until the early 1700""s that the game of Draughts came from England to America and subsequently adopted the name Checkers.
Still today, the game of checkers remains largely a single level two-dimensional game. The board typically is an 8xc3x978 arrangement of alternating playing and non-playing squares. Opponents each have a set of game pieces with each set having twelve game pieces arranged on opposite ends of a board. The game pieces take up three rows on opposite ends and are placed on alternating playing squares. The rules have remained standardized since being introduced in America, and consist primarily of moving game pieces diagonally in a forward direction until a piece has reached the opposite end of the board to be crowned xe2x80x9ckingxe2x80x9d. A xe2x80x9ckingxe2x80x9d can move backward diagonally as well as forward providing additional mobility to the game piece. To capture an opponent, a player jumps the opponent, thus xe2x80x9ccapturingxe2x80x9d his game piece. A player wins when they are the last player with game pieces remaining, or are the last player able to move game pieces.
A method of playing a multi-level board game provides at least three playing levels with each playing level constituting a separate playing surface. The playing surfaces are divided into a plurality of rows, wherein each row has a plurality of alternating playing and non-playing squares. The adjacent rows have their playing and non-playing squares offset from one another forming a diagonal between the playing squares of adjacent rows. Each playing surface has an identical arrangement of playing and non-playing squares. Two sets of game pieces are provided and arranged at opposite ends of the playing surfaces so that each playing surface has an identical arrangement of game pieces. The game pieces have non-capturing movement provisions within a playing level restricting each game piece to moving diagonally from a playing square to an adjacent playing square. Capturing movement provisions within a playing level allow a game piece to move diagonally along a straight line from a playing square, over an opponent""s game piece positioned on an adjacent playing square, to a vacant playing square adjacent the opponent""s game piece. Additional non-capturing moves are provided between adjacent playing levels wherein a game piece can move from a playing square on one level to an identically arranged playing square on an adjacent level. Additional capturing moves are provided between playing levels wherein a game piece can move from a playing square on one level, over an opponent""s game piece positioned on an identically arranged playing square of an adjacent playing level, to an identically arranged playing square on a playing level adjacent the opponent""s game piece.
One advantage of the invention is that by providing at least three playing levels, additional maneuvers of the game pieces are made possible.
Another advantage of the invention is that by providing additional maneuvers to the game pieces, an added complexity is added to the game.
Another advantage of the invention is that the additional maneuvers of the game pieces can be easily and quickly learned.
Another advantage of the invention is that the complexity of the game can be increased simply by adding additional playing levels.
Another advantage of the invention is that a more challenging game is provided by having additional playing levels and additional maneuverability of the game pieces, thus providing a board game more capable of sustaining a player""s interest.
It should be recognized that the above list of objects, features, and advantages is in no way comprehensive, and that others will be appreciated by those skilled in the art.